


The shortcut

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd take a shortcut over that empty parking space...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shortcut

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #5 'evening'

**The shortcut**

by Belladonna

 

"I swear if you tell anybody about this..."

-"Oh, I won't. It's embarassing as it is."

"I know, still it wasn't my fault."

-"Says the one who's been driving. Didn't you see where you were going?"

"'course I did. It looked like an empty parking lot I could take a shortcut over."

-"We've been here before. There never was an empty parking lot here."

"It's dark...."

-"It's barely seven, that doesn't count as dark for an evening."

"Still looked like a parking lot to me."

-"Starsky, you've managed to put the Torino in the fountain in front of the courthouse!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a news report I've seen on television of an actual event where just that happened. And during the rescue a second car drove in the same fountain mistaking it for a parking space as well.


End file.
